The True Casey Novak
by RizzlesandSVU
Summary: This is the story that will uncover who Casey really is. Now Olivia will have to decide does she want to see it? Read to find out. Sorry for errors.


_**The True Casey Novak**_

**Olivia is going to learn that the worst thing she could ever do is piss of The ADA, Casey Novak.**

**Please leave me some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own these characters Dick Wolf does!**

**Casey's POV.**

Beep Beep!

I wake up to the sound of my loud alarm clock. _Ugh! Another day another victim. _I hop outta bed and head to shower quickly discarding my clothes on the ground. The water has heated up substantially and I cringe as my soft Irish flesh adjusts to the temperature. The shower head is detachable so I take it and guide the water over my clit. My body shudders as I start to rub my breasts. _Mmm yesss_! I start to yell. I can feel my self closer to climaxing. My knees start to shake. _Oh Oliviaaaaaa! _I shouted as I hit the climax. _Oh my Gosh! Did I just scream Olivia's name? _I realized the time and started to get dressed and headed to the office.

XXX

Olivia groaned as the sun light shined through the precinct windows hitting her desk directly. She had pulled another "all nighter" to work on case that hit her personally. She headed to the bathroom to wash her face when she heard the door open. Still blinded by the water in her eyes, she struggled to find the paper towel. As she wiped her eyes she heard the door open and close again. When she could finally see, the person was gone but the detective could smell a scent of a light strawberry perfume. She liked it.

"Hey Benson!" shouted Elliot as he spotted her come out of the bathroom

"Hey, El did you finish the case report for Novak?" Liv ask as she sits down at her desk.

Eliott nodded as he handed the file to her.

" Thanks! Im going to go run this over to her now", Liv said as the hurried out the door.

Casey and Olivia consider themselves friends but not as close as Alex and Olivia were. Olivia decided to stop for breakfast really quick. When she finished, she continued walking toward the ADA's office. The elevator ride was short like it always was. As she stepped out of the elevator, a scent of strawberry's hit her nose. As she inched closer to the ADA's office it became clear to her that Casey was the one at the precinct.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in", Casey said without even looking up.

"Hey Case, here's the report you wanted," Liv said as she placed the report on her desk and turned to leave.

Casey picked up the report and read through it quickly.

"Hey Liv, this is terrible! Did El right this?"

Olivia spun around at the sudden and offensive remark Casey made.

"Yeah he did…w-what's wrong with it!" Liv said trying not to sound hurt.

Casey got up and walked to the front of the desk with the report still in her hand.

"Does he even know how to right complete sentences?" she said as her eyes scattered over the page then she slammed it onto a desk.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the comment and clenched her fist.

" Well maybe you should talk to El about that because I don't want to hear more of your complaining when we work our ass of just to make time to give you the fucking report!" Liv said before she turned to face the door.

Olivia could feel a pair of hands spin her around. Before she could react, Casey's hands were around her neck and choking her.

Olivia tried to reach for her gun, but realized it was not there. Casey already took it and was holding it up to her. Olivia slid down to the floor trying to catch her breath as she watched Casey close the blinds and lock the door.

"Case what are….y-you d-doing? Liv asked as she panted.

Casey sauntered back to her chair and sat down. She placed Olivia's gun in her desk drawer.

"Don't you dare "Case" me! I'm so tired of all the bullshit I have to put up with! Do you know how hard it is to be me!" She said as Olivia walked toward her.

Casey was staring up at Olivia's chocolate brown eyes, which she loved so much. Olivia held out her hand.

"Casey this isn't funny! Give me my-

She was cut off by a good smack to the face that sent her tumbling down on her ass.

"Case what the hell?!" Olivia said as she rubbed her now crimson red cheek.

Casey crawled on top of her cuffing her hands above her head, as she started to explore the detectives toned body.

"You can't imagine how long I have wanted to do this, to force you" Casey whispered in the detective's ear.

Olivia squirmed underneath Casey trying to break free. Groaning as Casey started to hump her. She couldn't let Casey now she liked it so she bit her lip.

"Mm I know you like it Liv, don't hide it" Casey said with an evil smirk.

"Mm uh I don't.. I-I don't like it" Liv said as she tried to breath through it.

Casey smiled, she knew Liv was trying to hold back.

"Well maybe you will like this!" Casey said as she shoved to fingers into Olivia.

Olivia gasped at the sudden intrusion. Maybe she would like it after all.


End file.
